Is This Called Love?
by Midori the Matchmaker
Summary: : He is a boy. She is a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? Apparently, you can. With these two, nothing is ever simple. Join these two assassins on their journey to find lost memories, fun, laughter, and most importantly, love. This is my very first story, so please be kind on me. Contains BelphegorxOC, XS. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T for Squalo's language.


**Qwertyuiopasdfghjklovezxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmemoriesqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxclovebnmqwertyu ioplaughtersdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyfuniopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklaughterzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklovezxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuilostpasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmr tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrt yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklz****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Is This Feeling Called Love?

2/9/2013

By Priscilla Ling

**Is This Called Love?**

**Title: Is This Called Love?**

**Summary: He is a boy. She is a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? Apparently, you can. With these two, nothing is ever simple. Join these two assassins on their journey to find lost memories, fun, laughter, and most importantly, love.**

**Author's note: Umm, yeah… This is my very first story and I hope you guys like it. I've always pictured my OC and Belphegor sneaking around, doing mischievous things, teasing Squalo about his relationship with Xanxus and many more. So the pairings are BelphegorxOC and XS. If you want some other pairings, PM me. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own KHR except my plot and OCs.**

**Warning: Contains OC and OOCs.**

**Reviews of any kind are appreciated. Just don't go over the line.**

Prologue: The Lost Memory

'Bel,'

'Help me.'

'Bel!'

'I'm scared.'

'BEL!'

'When I see you again, will I be able to see your eyes?'

'AAAHHHHHH!'

Sixteen year old Belphegor gasped as he shot up from his bed. He shakily brushed his long fringe from his face and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself. Eleven years… it had been eleven years since he saw her. Eleven years since he started using knives. He looked at his clock next to him on his bedside table. It was 12 midnight. 'Why, of all memories, I have to dream of this memory? Why now?' he thought. His musings were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"What is it?" Bel asked. "Bel-chan." It was Lussuria. "Yes?" Bel was wondering why Lussuria would come at this ungodly hour. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming. Did something happen?" 'Did I scream? Maybe I didn't notice it.' "N-no. Everything is fine," Bel replied. Bel cursed himself for stuttering and wonder why he was so nervous. "Are you sure? You don't sound good to me." "Ushishishishi. The Prince is fine. Now go away or I'll kill you." "Oh, okay. Goodnight."

Bel waited until Lussuria was gone and sighed loudly. He laid back on bed and think back about the dream. For the first time in eight years, he felt the feeling of missing someone. He even remembers the time where he killed his family, thinking that she come out if he did that. He sighed again, turning around to face the thick vermilion red curtains.

'I wonder where she is now?' That was the last thing in Bel's mind before he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
